1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to vehicle lighting systems. In particular, this invention directs itself to a modular light system fabricated for retrofit to a vehicle's mirror assembly. Still further, this invention directs itself to an integrated driving light system wherein the lamp assembly is coupled to a tubular housing by a multi-axis mounting assembly. More in particular, this invention is directed to an integrated driving light system wherein the lamp assembly is displaceable in either of two orthogonal directions by means of individual controls extending through the system's housing.
2. Prior Art
Vehicle lighting systems are well known in the art. Some prior art vehicle lighting systems include mirror units incorporated therewith, however, such systems do not have provisions for adjusting the light beam direction independent of any mirror adjustment. In particular, no prior art systems are known for providing adaptability to motorcycle mirror assemblies to provide an increase in the focused light distance in front of the motorcycle.